los hermanos haruno
by aleja011015
Summary: que pasaria si sakura jamas hubiese pertenecido a konoha, al equipo siete si no que fuera parte de akatsuki y al igual que su hermano buscara deseos de venganza hacia esta aldea, que en un repentino momento tubiera que luchar contra sasuke para poder salvar a su hermano y al de este.
1. Chapter 1

Se encontraba un peli naranja, de unos 16 años, sentado y esperando a los dos nuevos miembros de su no muy reciente organización akatsuki.

En eso llegan a su mente los recuerdo de ese día, en el que lo perdió todo, pero no todo quedo con algo a lo que el ama y valora, si nada más que su pequeña hermanita. Como olvidar ese día, ese desastroso día su hermana activo su rinnegan.

Flash back

Sakura: Nee-san! – llamaba una niña pequeña de 5 años y pelo rosa a su hermano, por que se encontraba en una habitación que se estaba incendiando, a lo lejos se escuchaban los gritos desgarradores de otras personas, ya que esa noche su clan estaba siendo masacrado y destruido cruelmente – nee-san ayúdame! Cof cof.

Pain: Sakura, donde estas? – la buscaba un peli naranja de unos 11 años y en su voz se notaba la mucha preocupación que tenia, entre todo el humo logro divisar una mota rosada - ¡SAKURA CUIDADO DETRÁS DE TI!

Ella se voltio inmediatamente a ver que había y lo que vio no le gusto nada, ya que detrás de ella se encontraban dos ninjas de la hoja dispuestos a atacarla, que oportunidad tendría ella contra ellos se decía mentalmente, pero fue cuando recordó que tenía algo de su parte y eso era la causa por la que estaban destruyendo a su clan.

Sakura: ¡RINNEGAN! – dijo y los ninjas cometieron el grave error de mirarla a los ojos ya que cayeron en un genjutsu muy atemorizante- hermanito sácame de aquí!

Pain: allá voy sakura – y sin pensarlo ni un momento atravesó las llamas, cogió a su hermana en brazos y atravesó la ventana.

Ya después de estar lo suficiente mente lejos de su aldea, decidió parar y recuperar un poco de aire.

Sakura: nee-san ¡¿quiénes eran esos hombres y porque nos querían atacar?! – decía entre sollozos y lagrimas.

Pain: no lo sé hermanita, pero te juro que haré de este mundo page por lo que nos hizo y los dos lo haremos juntos – decía con mucha decisión.

End flash back

Si ya habían pasado 5 años desde aquel suceso.

Sakura: kisa-chan me prestarías tu Samehada – le puso ojos de cachorrito o como los demás miembros preferían decirle "ojos de manipuladora".

Kisame: saku – suelta un suspiro – toma pues – le entrega su espada.

1 hora después…

Pain: ¡PERO QUE RAYOS HICISTE SAKURA! ¡Y TU KISAME POR QUE SE LA PRESTASTE! ES QUE NO SE PUESDEN QUEDAR QUIETO SIQUIERA UN SEGUNDO EH? – gritaba furioso ya que su querida hermana había destruido dos puestos de comida, casi mata a dos hombre y destruyo toda la plaza, si y a eso le llaman tierno inocente, entonces como seria el demonio en ella – que tienes para decir al respecto sakura? – la miraba con el rinnegan activado (n/a: pain tiene su cuerpo original, pero aun así controla sus otros cuerpos, espero me entiendan).

Sakura. Pues creo que… lo siento? – Pregunto con una cara de niña regañada y con un poco de culpabilidad – es que todavía nose manejar bien la Samehada.

Pain: Sakura haruno que esto no se vuelva a repetir o si no – la miro a los ojos todavía con el rinnegan, pero no contaba con que ella también lo activara – bueno creo que entiendes a que me refiero en eso llegaron los dos nuevo integrantes.

Uno era pelinegro y su pelo era largo y debía amarrarlo en una coleta, y sus ojos se mostraban el sharingan; el otro era un peli rubio, que traia su pelo en media coleta y sus ojos eran azules, ambos miraron a sakura con desconcierte, se suponía esta era una organización de asesinos rango s y había una niñita de no más de 10 o 9 años en esta.

Pain: Itachi Uchiha y Deidara (no se me su apellido), ella es mi hermana sakura – dijo con un semblante serio y frio, su forma tierna y dulce solo era para su hermana – bueno itachi tu aras equipo con kisame y tu deidara con sasori.

Sakura: kisa-chan no te vayas a comer ita-san y tu saso-kun o pelees con dei-san el tambien le gusta el arte según me lo ha dicho mi hermano – se acerca a deidara e itachi – bienvenidos, yo me llamo sakura – se acerca más a ellos para percatarse que su hermano no se diera cuenta de lo que iba a decir – solo espero no sean tan amargados y serios como mi nee-san y tambien que me enseñen sus habilidades, gracias – pero cometió el grave error de confiarse, iba andando tranquila devuelta a su lugar cuando ve que viene una patada, la cual logro esquiva y decidió responder con otra patada y esta mando a volar a su agresor- oigan todo y donde esta mi nee-san' – pregunto y todos la miraron con una gótica en la sien – no me digan que al que patee fue a mi hermano – dicho esto salió al auxilio de su hermano.

Al llegar al lugar del impacto se podía ver a un pain inconsciente y con un chichón en su cabeza, pero se alejaron al ver que este se recuperaba y miraba a una persona en especial, si a su querida hermanita menor, y esta al ver la mirada acecina de su hermano sintió que sudaba frio y decidió que si no corría moriría.

Pain: ve aquí no huyas de tus problemas – le gritaba a la nada mientras se levantaba y hacia unos sellos en los que invoco a sus cuerpos – que esperan vayan por ella – refiriéndose a sus cuerpos y miembros de la organización pero estos no se movieron – ustedes tambien y si es necesario atacarla háganlo.

Después de un rato de luchar contra los akatsukis y los cuerpos de su hermano, decidió que era hora de entregarse a todo esto, pero no conto que seria llevada por la asquerosa lengua de orochimaru.

Sakura: Bajame! O lo vas a lamentar me oiste orochi-gay – gritaba para quitarse esa lengua de su cuerpo.

Orochimaru: Cállate ya niñita enclenque – dijo esto seguido de soltarla y callera al piso – ahora vas a recibir el merecido por parte de tu hermano.

Su hermano llego hecho una fiera y la cogió del cuello y la estrello contra la pared.

Pain. Sakura ahora si – dijo esto y su hermana se sumergió en un genjutsu que consistía en mostrarle todo lo que su hermano había visto esa noche que exterminaron a su clan.

Sakura como puedo hizo unos sellos y Salir del horrible genjutsu y cayó al suelo de rodillas.

Sakura. Bueno creo que no volveré a hablar mal de nadie a sus espaldas – dijo con un toque de gracias y seguido de esto toda la organización se rio.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Espero les haya gustado, solo quería decirles algo comenten por favor y díganme que pareja quieren primero antes de sasusaku y podría ser con los siguientes:**

**Sasori**

**Deidara**

**Itachi**

**Hidan**

**Bueno lo otro es que sigan leyendo espero les sigan gusta si tienen subgerencias díganmelas y yo las aportare a la historia.**

Ya habían pasado 3 meses desde que se unieron itachi y deidara a akatsuki, luego llegaron más miembros como kakuso el administraba el dinero, hidan un sujeto que tenía una hoz y adoraba un dios, zetsu un hombre que parecía planta.

Pain: como sabrán o se han enterado – miro de reojo a sakura y esta solto unas risitas – va a haber un nuevo integrante, otro que posee el sharingan, bueno solo queda esperar a que llegue – dijo sin darle mayor importancia.

Tobi: llegue, perdón por la tardanza pero no encontraba la entrada, tobi es un chico bueno – decía mientras se disculpaba y sonreía detrás de su máscara.

Sakura: cómo fue que este idiota entro a akatsuki y yo no eh podido – decía muy furiosa a su hermano mientras señalaba a tobi – no lo puedo cree nee-san - decía entre pucheros.

Pain: sakura, cálmate – decía mientras soltaba un pesado suspiro – está bien si eres capaz de derrotarme en batalla ocuparas el puesto que dejo orochimaru, ¿entendido? – pregunto a su muy querida y caprichosa hermana.

Todos lo miraban con los ojos bien abierto y con la mandíbula desencajada.

Akatsuki: ¡ACASO ENLOQUESISTE, VAS A MATAR A NUESTRO CERECITO ¡ PAIN SI LLEGA A MORRIR TE MATAREMOS A TI.

Sakura: tranquilo chicos, no me va a pasar nada – dijo mientras activaba su rinnegan – es mas lo voy a vencer y hacerse tragar su orgullo y con el entrenamiento que ustedes me han dado sin duda ganare – dijo decidida totalmente, se paró de su puesto y comenzó a caminar hacia el campo de entrenamiento en este caso de batalla.

Pain: Sakura si no eres capaz solo avísame – la miraba con algo de preocupación – no te quiero perder.

Sakura: Nee-san, veo que todavía crees que no voy a poder – mira al cielo – pues me das mas motivos para ganarte.

Sakura hizo unos sellos pronuncio algo casi inaudible y alrededor de ella aparecieron 5 cuerpos, el color del pelo de estos era negro, su piel era blanca y sus ojos tenían activado el rinegan al igual que ella, su hermano hizo los mismo sellos pero alrededor del aparecieron 7 cuerpos con las mismas características de este.

sakura:** Hana Ninpō: Hyakka Hyōran – **dijo sakura mientras hacía unos sellos, para que después varias hileras de llamas se dirigieran a su hermano, el cual trataba de esquivarlas todas, sakura aprovecho eso y se aproximo rápidamente a su hermano y le dio una pata para mandarlo a volar, pero este se convirtió en un tronco.

Pain: no creías que iba a caer en algo tan simple como eso o si hermanita – dijo esto para atacarla por detrás pro no pudo ya que al rozarla, el cuerpo hizo puf, así que mando a sus cuerpos a combatir contra los de su hermana.

Ya que pain tenía más cuerpos que sakura, entonces a esta le toco pelear contra su hermano y dos de sus cuerpos más fuertes, empezó como una pelea de taijutsu, sakura estaba agotada sentía que iba a caer en cualquier momento pero ella necesitaba probarle a su hermano que era fuerte así que dejo de pensar en eso y se concentro en la batalla, ella recordó la habilidad que había desarrollado, ella desde los 7 años aprendió a hacer kunais, shurikens, katanas y otras armas con solo utilizar chakra y que estas ya no necesitaran del chakra de ella misma, así que de un momento otro de la nada de sus manos salieron dos espadas una morada y otra verde, dejando boquiabiertos a todos los presentes incluso a su hermano que no sabía de esta tecina.

Sakura: sabes nee-san, estas espadas no me pueden hacer daño a mi pero si te roza una pierna podría cortarte hasta el fémur, si estas a menos de diez centímetros de ella sufres graves heridas y si solo estas cerca de esta sufres rasguños – dijo entre arrogante y orgullosa – pero no te confíes, estas tienen veneno así que ten cuidado – dicho esto le dedico un sonrisa falsa en la que mostraba maldad.

Dicho esto volvió a empezar a pelear, pero en esta vez le entero a uno de los cuerpos de su hermano la espada en todo el abdomen y se la saco parta ir por el siguiente cuerpo, pero esta vez en vez de utilizar espadas utilizo dos kunais que no estaban envenenado, ya había a derrotado a dos cuerpos, no sabía cómo estaban sus propios cuerpos pero ahora no le importaba, estaba a punto de propinarle a su hermano el golpe final cuando siente algo caliente corriendo desde su estomago hasta su pierna, entonces agacha la mirada y vio que tenía una espada enterrada, volteo a mirar hacia atrás y uno de sus cuerpo había sido derrotado y el de su hermano aprovecho lo concentrada que estaba para atacarla, cayó de rodillas al pasto, pero junto un poco de fuerzas para volverse a parar, pain estaba que no se lo podía creer, se sentía culpable, los demás estaban preocupados por el bienestar de su cerecito; sakura se logro poner de pie y le propino una patada al cuerpo de su hermano, luego con mucho dolor y sin quejido alguno se saco la katana y la tiro al suelo, por la comisura de sus labios bajaba un hilo de sangre, empezó a caminar con dirección hacia su hermano, el cual ni se inmuto hasta que recibió un puño de lleno en su abdomen el cual lo dejo tirado escupiendo sangre pero se logro parar, sakura aprovecho y a velocidad sobrenatural lo cogió desde atrás y lo amenazaba con un kunai en su cuello.

Sakura: ahora que decias nee-san cof cof –dijo ya casi al punto del colapso – te eh logrado vencer después de todo – dijo ya soltando a su hermano y cayendo desmayada en el suelo.

Pain:¡SAKURA RESPONDE! AYUDENME BOLA DE INUTILE NO RESPIRA – gritaba con desesperación, en ese momento itachi cargo a sakura y a gran velocidad la llevo a la enfermería para que zetsu la revisara.

Dos días después..

Sakura: Agh que me paso – se iba a parar pero cuando iba a dar el primer paso perdió el equilibrio, cerró los ojos esperando el golpe pero jamás llego así que al abrirlos esta su hermanito sosteniéndola – nee-san que me paso? – dijo con una sonrisa inocente esperando oír a su hermano.

Pain: sakura quedaste inconsciente después de por fin haberme ganado – dijo tirando todo su orgullo a la basura – felicidades ahora eres miembro oficial de akatsuki y tengo tu primer misión dentro de una semana.

Sakura: Jajaja por fin lo eh conseguí – decía totalmente feliz.

De un momento a otro la puesta se abrio estrepitosamente dejando ver a todos los akatsukis casi hermanos.

Akatsukis: Cerecito! – corrieron a abrazarla.

Acciones de cada uno:

Sasori: la abrazo y le dijo que bueno que estas bien.

Deidara: jamás nos vuelvas a asustar así.

Itachi: cerezo no me dejes nunca.

Zetsu: casi nos da un paro cardiaco eh sakurita.

Hidan: preciosa, que bueno que estés bien, te quiero mucho.

Kakuso: Que bueno que sigues viva.

Tobi. Sakura-chan estas bien.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! perdón por la demora, y pues gano la pareja de itasaku, gracias por sus comentarios y sigan leyendo, prometo hacer más largos los capítulos… y la actualización espero subirla mañana o el viernes, es que eh estado algo ocupada **_(si sobretodo ocupada, has estado ocupada yendo a cine y a la piscina ¡TODA LA SEMANA!)_**Ahh… como te atreves, sabes quien tuvo la grandiosa, si fuiste tú, diciendo que necesitábamos un descanso **_(touche ¬¬)_

**Bueno! Solo sigan leyendo y comenten :D**

Ya han pasado 3 años.

Sakura ya era miembro oficial tal como su hermano se lo había prometido, traía su propio anillo que tenia inscrito la palabra mariposa (蝶) , su vestuario ahora era diferente, vestía un kimono que tenía el diseño de las nubes rojas de akatsuki que le llegaba a unos 10 centímetros antes de sus rodillas, dejando ver sus largas y bien formadas piernas, sus senos habían crecido demasiado para ya su edad de 12 años, en su espalda cargaba dos espadas, en cada pierna tenía dos estuches de armas amarrados al estilo ninja, utilizaba unas botas con un poco de taco, despuntadas y le llegaban más arriba de la rodilla **(n/a: como las que tiene sakura en anime para ser más exactos, pero acá son más largas) **dentro de ellas escondía un par de dagas, su pelo le llegaba mas debajo de las rodillas, este era liso y en las puntas se encrespaba y en su cara tenía un flequillo que tapaba casi la mitad de sus ojos, había crecido mucho y ahora todo akatsuki se quedaba en bobado mirando tanta belleza.

_Inner pain: bola de pervertidos donde no dejen de mirar así a mi hermanita, juro que los mato._

Lo que paso es que sakura permaneció u n año dentro de la organización y luego su hermano se la llevo a la aldea de la lluvia donde la entrenaba él, y hoy el dichoso día en el que volvían a la guarida principal, entraron a la sala de reuniones y nadie los saludo, no nadie, solo se quedaron mirando a sakura, deidara, hidan e itachi ya habían tenido un derrame nasal, los demás solo están sonrojados.

Pain: niega con la cabeza para tomar la palabra – bueno, nuestro regreso se debe a que sakura necesita adquirir más habilidades, jutsus y enseñanzas, y me puse a pensar quien mejor que ustedes para enseñarle – dijo algo entre molesto y frunciendo el seño por lo que seguía a continuación – y es que ya se me acabaron las cosas para enseñarle todo se lo sabe al derecho y al revés – suspiro fuerte mente – así que la van a entrenar, pero sin ponerla en peligro en algún momento – advirtió con un tono frio, seco, amenazador y todo lo que pueda congelar nada mas con palabras.

Todos lo akatsukis tragaron grueso y asintieron al tiempo.

Sakura: bueno si se acordaran estoy acá – dijo con algo de molestia por haber sido "ignorada" – y no me saludan – dijo haciendo puchero, haciéndola ver más tierna y hermosa ante la mirada de todos.

Todos estaban a punto de pararse para saludar a la alegría de esa organización pero dudaron en hacerlo al ver la amenazante mirada de pain, tobi fue el único que ignoro la mirada de este y corrió a abrazar a la pelirosa.

Tobi: saku-chan – se abalanza encima de la pelirrosa, haciéndola caer – o perdóname, no medí mi fuerza – dijo ayudando a una aturdida pelirrosa a pararse – te extrañe mucho saku-chan.

Sakura: yo igual tobi.

Luego fueron avanzando uno por uno y solo faltaba itachi y sasori, itachi fue el primero.

Itachi: te extrañe mucho cerecito – la iba a abrazar, pero sasori de impaciente lo empujo, provocando que tanto él como ella cayeran y quedaran en una escena muy comprometedora, que hizo que a pain le hirviera la sangre o si nadie tocaba a su hermanita.

Al caer itachi había quedado sobre sakura, esta tenia las pierna alrededor de la cintura del pelinegro y lo peor es que sus labios estaban unidos, itachi se separo lentamente de sus labios y vio que sakurita estaba más roja que un tomate, pero hubo algo que le impidió levantarse, si era el aura súper acecina de pain, que aumentaba mas a cada momento.

Pain: ¡ITACHI, SI NO TE QUITAS DE ENCIMA DE MI HERMANA EN MENOS DE TRES SEGUNDOS TE HARE MORIR DE LA MANERA MAS TORTUROSA! – dijo esto dando largas zancadas hacia itachi – UNO…

Itachi como si le hubieran dicho las palabras mágicas salió corriendo de la sala, mientras un pelirrosa que todavía se encontraba en el piso se tocaba los labios sorprendida y después decidió levantarse.

Pain: kisame tu empezaras a entrenar a sakura a partir de mañana a por cierto mañana tienes una misión, ayudaras a zabuza momochi a matar al constructor de un puente que va a ser transportado por un grupo de ninjas de konoha – dijo esto poniendo una sonrisa arrogante y malva.

Sakura: será un placer, creo que me voy a divertir mucho – dijo de manera maléfica y malvada.

Al otro día…

Sakura ya estaba al pie de zabuza y estaban decidiendo de que manera entrar.

Zabuza: yo entrare sobre mi espada - dijo arrogantemente presumiendo su espada – tu hazlo como quieras.

En ese momento paso el equipo 7 con el constructor de puentes, ya zabuza entro volando en su espada, sakura aun se encontraba escondida, y decidió hacer una espectacular entrada.

Con el equipo siete.

Zabuza: lamento decirles que vengo por el – decía mientras señalaba al constructor – no quiero pelear con ustedes.

Kakashi iba a decir algo pero quedo callado al ver con una lluvia de pétalos de cerezo aparecían alrededor de ellos, zabuza rodo los ojos, de esos pétalos se formo una muchacha muy linda al parecer de sasuke y naruto.

Zabuza: niñita presumida – se quejaba.

Sakura: kakashi hatake el ninja copy, no? – dijo con arrogancia – a pero mira que tenemos aquí, nada más y nada menos que el zorrito y el hermanito de ita-kun – dijo mirándolos detalladamente – tranquila no me olvido de ti yamanaka.

Sasuke se alarmo al escuchar que aquella chica conocía a su hermano, pero no entendía cómo; por otro naruto seguía en bobado por su belleza y a la vez no sabía cómo racionar de qué diablos hablaba esa chica; ino solo frunció el seño preguntándose cómo en que esta la conocía.

Kakashi: quien eres tu niñita – dijo ya un poco enojado por toda la información que tenía esa niña sobre ellos – y que es lo que quieres.

Sakura los miro con superioridad, cerró los ojos y al abrirlos tenía el rinnegan haciendo que kakashi abriera los ojos a no más poder.

Sakura: pues soy haruno – dijo haciendo que kakashi y sasuke ensancharan mas sus ojos – haruno sakura.

_Inner kakashi: cómo es posible ese clan fue exterminado, yo fui encargado de esa misión y tiene el rinnegan, debe ser muy fuerte entonces, tengo que hacer lago estamos en peligro._

_Inner sasuke: itachi de donde lo conoce, como es que ella es del clan haruno ese clan fue exterminado según itachi._


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLA A TODOS…. QUIERIA DISCULPARME POR NO HABER ACTUALIZADO HASTA AHORA, BUENO ESPERO LES GUSTE, SIGAN LEYENDO Y COMENTANDO, HASTA LA PROXIMA.**

Sakura: que se quedaron sin habla – decía de una manera fría, calculadora y malévola –pero bueno aquí no estamos para hablar, así que entreguen al constructor y los dejaremos en paz – sugirió ella.

Kakashi: jamás, estaríamos locos si lo hiciéramos – decía mientras se colocaba en posición de pelea, lo cual fue imitado por sus pupilos – sasuke, naruto, ino en sus posiciones ahora – dijo muy serio cosa que captaron los gennin como diciendo esto es peligroso.

Sakura/zabuza: entonces será por las malas – dijeron al mismo tiempo0 mientras aparecía una niebla mas espesa y ellos empezaban a moverse.

Kakashi y zabuza empezaron a pelear y sakura aprovecho le dio una patada a sasuke, mandándolo a volar hasta un que chocara contra árbol, luego aprovecho que ino estaba distraída por lo del uchiha y la cogió por detrás amenazando con clavarle un kunai en su garganta.

Sakura: si no quieren que su compañera salga lastimada, será mejor que me entreguen al constructor – dijo mientras aferraba mas el agarre, pero no duro mucho ya que se dio cuenta que ino había sacado un kunai para clavárselo en su pierna así que dio un salto hacia atrás – veo que no eres tan inútil yamanaka.

Sasuke: ¡¿COMO RAYOS ES QUE CONOCES A MI HERMANO?¡ QUE QUIERES AQUÍ – dijo y ordeno, ya se encontraba furioso.

Sakura: de donde lo conozca no te incumbe y lo que haga o no, a ti no te importa – dijo con indiferencia – pero como no quieren dármelo a las buenas pues me va tocar mostrar un poco de pelea – dijo divertida, miro por el rabillo de sus ojos que zabuza tenía Kakashi atrapado – que van a hacer sin su sensei eh? – dijo ya riéndose de ellos.

Kakashi: ¡ABANDONEN LA MISION, CORRAN MIENTRAS PUEDAN, HAGANME CASO Y CORRAN ESTO ES PELIGROSO, RECUERDEN DEBEN PROTEGER AL CONSTRUCTOR Y QUEDARSE ES UNA MISION SUICIDA! – gritaba ya desesperado haciendo dudar a los chicos entre quedarse o huir.

Sasuke: Katon: Housenka no jutsu - dijo mientras terminaba de hacer los sellos, mientras de su boca salía una gran llama de fuego dirigida a la haruno, la cual la esquivo con perfección y desapareció en una nube de humo – eh se avara rendido – se dacia incrédulo de lo que acababa de ver.

Sakura: aparece en el aire detrás de sasuke haciendo unos sellos, y al terminar grita - Hana Ninpō: Hyakka Hyōran – mientras aterrizaba y a su alrededor se formabas varias llamas que de dirigían a sasuke y al final estas se convierten en una gran bola de fuego que el uchiha no logro esquivar del todo – no me subestime te puedo traer sorpresas y demasiadas – decía mientras le daba un golpea a naruto mandándolo a bolar para luego darle una patada, haciendo que este se estrelle en el suelo y forme un gran cráter – dime que hare contigo ino-chan – preguntaba sádicamente.

Ino al oír esto tembló de miedo, sus compañeros estaban heridos y ella no había ayudado en nada. Sakura estaba tan distraída viendo a la yamanaka que no se dio cuenta cuando sasuke se había levantado y puesto detrás de ella.

Sasuke: y tu no deberías cuestionar mis habilidades sa-ku-ri-ta – le dijo al oído haciéndola ensanchar los ojos, luego le dio una pata que la mando al suelo, haciéndola toser sangre – veo que no eres tan hábil, veamos a ver si esquivas esto – dijo mientras le lanzaba otro Katon, pero no lo recibió ella – pero que rayos…

Sakura había sido protegida por unos de sus cuerpos, los cuales estaban alrededor de ella, ya no tenía cinco ahora tiene 7, pero faltaba uno que era el que la invocaba si algo salía mal.

Sakura: que te sorprende, pues fíjate que esto no es nada – decía mientras se paraba – yuri-chan tráeme al constructor, tero, lizz y kasumi mantengan ocupados a los otros dos, miki-chan y teo-kun cúbranme la espalda – ordeno a cada uno de sus cuerpos dejando impresionados a todos los presentes.

A una velocidad sobre natural cogió al uchiha del cuello y lo estampo contra un árbol, lo miro con su rinnegan y este con su sharingan pero no funcionaba en ella, en cambio ella se introdujo en todos sus recuerdos haciendo que sasuke también recordara y gritara que lo dejara en paz, luego de unos minutos sakura decidió que era suficiente para él.

Sakura: veo que todavía no sabes la verdad – dijo con un toque de tristeza y desilusión – espero te des cuenta antes de que pase algo - lo soltó y este cayó de rodillas, ella se agacho hasta quedar a la misma altura y le dio un beso en la mejilla – nos veremos pronto sasu-chan.

La portadora del rinnegan fue hasta donde estaba naruto, y le dijo a su cuerpo que ya se podía ir.

Sakura: Naru-chan, has demostrado tener mucho valor y además cariño por todos tus amigo – de su mano creo cinco kunais de chakra – esto es un pequeño regalo, nos volveremos a ver pronto, cuídalos – dijo desapareciendo junto a todos sus cuerpos.

YA EN LA GUARIDA

Pain: y como te fue en tu primer misión querida hermanita – pregunto con una sonrisa dulce.

Sakura: muy bien nee-san, eh conseguido una buena pelea contra el hermanito de ita-kun y contra el uzumaki – dijo feliz pero luego cambio su rostr puchero – aunque me la pusieron difícil.

Todos: jajajajaj se ve super tierna – decían unos – se ve re hermosa – decía algunos y los demás – es la esposa indicada – con ojos soñadores.

Pain: bueno mañana empiezas tu entrenamiento con kisame – le dijo0 ya serio su hermano – kisame ya sabes que te va a pasar si le pasa algo a mi hermanita – decía amenazadoramente.

Kisame: ha-hai pain-sama – dijo sudando frio.

Sakura: así nunca voy a poder tener novio – murmuraba por lo bajo – este me los espanta todos jum.

Pain: Dijiste algo saku? – pregunto con cara de loco desquiciado.

Sakura: temblando – no claro que no nee-san – decía tragando grueso, su hermano daba miedo.

YA EN LA NOCHE TODOS EN SU CUARTOS, BUENO NO TODOS.

Toc toc toc

Itachi: pasa sakura – dijo mientras pasaba la pagina del libro – que sucede saku?.

Sakura: sonrojada – pues quería pedirte perdón por lo del beso – decía mientras jugaba con sus dedos y agachaba la mirada.

Sakura vestia un short a medio muslo y un top que le dejaba el abdomen al descubierto, se preguntaran porque agacha la mirada, pues itachi no traia camisa.

Itachi: se paró de la cama y la cogió en brazos, se volvió a acostar en la cama, haciendo poner roja a sakura por el contacto – no fue tu culpa, tampoco mía, fue la del idiota de sasori, sabes saku tu eres muy linda – sakura levanto la cabeza, grave error, no debió ya que al hacerlo sus rostros quedaron muy cerca, y se fueron acercando poco a poco, hasta que se fundieron en un cálido beso.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola, por fin hoy subo el capitulo, jeje es que eh estado muy ocupada con todo esto de la vacaciones y visitas ustedes entienden, bueno el caso es que vi los comentarios y algunos quedaron confundidos con la actitud de sakura, pues solo les voy a decir que muy pronto se darán cuenta el porqué; bueno sigan leyendo y comentando, me alegra que les guste mucho mi historia a verdad en estos días voy a subir la continuación de "UN GIRO A LA HISTORIA" así que léanla por favor, bueno hasta la próxima.**

Itachi y sakura seguían besándose, era un beso lleno de ternura y cariño, ambos se habían cogido cariño en muy poco tiempo, más que todo la pelirrosa a itachi.

….en otra parte de akatsuki…

Pain: entra en la habitación de sakura y no la ve – donde se habrá metido mi hermanita – decía mientras la buscaba y suelta un suspiro – mejor rastreo su chakra – dijo mientras hacía dicha acción y lo encontró al otro lado de la guarida – pero que rayos hace sakura por las habitaciones de los demás – se decía a si mismo.

…. En la habitación de itachi…

Ambos se separaron por falta de aire.

Sakura: ita-kun – le dijo sonrojada a no más poder y se volvió a abalanzar a sus labios.

Pain se encontraba muy cerca de allí, revisando en cada habitación por la que pasaba, solo le faltaba la habitación de itachi, kakuso, hidan y kisame; de un momento a otro abrió la habitación de itachi y no le gusto lo que vio, se acerco silenciosamente a la pareja, ya que estos no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia, le toco el hombro a itachi, este se separo solo un poco de sakura que estaba debajo suyo y le dijo.

Itachi: no molestes pain – siguió besando a la pelirrosa pero paro al darse cuenta de lo que dijo – _estoy muerto__** inner: muerto? Jajajaja muerto, no estás muerto te aseguro que vas a estar peor**__ cállate! Se te olvida que yo soy tú y tu eres yo –_ como pudo se quito de encima de la pelirrosa y se alejo lo más posible de pain dejando a una sakura muy sorprendida y asustada.

Pain: ¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE RAYOS LE ESTABAS HACIENDO A MI HERMANA! – el grito se escucho por toda la guarida y todos salieron a ver qué pasaba, y entonces vieron a una pelirrosa con los labios hinchados y sonrojada y a itachi con el cabello revuelto, se quedarían hay para ver el show - Y QUIERO UNA RESPUESTA A HORA MISMO O JURO QUE TE MATO - lo amenazo y por esto recibió un puño de cierta chica que se había enfadado.

Sakura: el no te va a dar ninguna explicación, porque fui yo la que vine y lo hice – le respondió la peligrosa y lo cogió de la parte de arriba de la capa elevándolo del piso – y yo soy libre de hacer lo que yo quiera – le respondió con altanería, pain no soporto mas, no estaba bravo esta mas que furioso, aparto a su hermana y le dio una bofetada la cual la tiro al suelo.

Pain: tu a mi no me hablas así, yo soy tu hermano y me respeta – dijo ya fuera de sus casillas, la cogió del pelo para que lo mirara, pero ahí se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, sakura tenía la nariz sangrando y el labio reventado, al igual de que su mano estaba marcada en su mejilla y esta tenía los ojos húmedos – saku… yo no sé que me paso … perdóname hermanita – lo susurro solo para que ella pudiera escucharlo y la abrazo con fuerza – mañana volvemos al país de la lluvia así que empaca – cogió a su hermana en brazos y se disponía a irse no sin antes mandarle un mirada asesina a itachi y decir – te le vuelves a acercar y no respondo por lo que te pase – y así se fue.

Sakura: pero yo mañana iba a entrenar con kisame – le dijo en tono suave y calmado a su hermano, este solo suspiro y miro a kisame como diciéndole "tu vienes con nosotros".

Kisame entendió a la perfección la mirada y se fue a su habitación a empacar.

…. Al día siguiente en la salida de akatsuki…

Pain: Espero todo este bajo control en mi ausencia, regresaremos en unos meses – dijo pain a todos.

Deidara: te vamos a extrañar mucho cerecito – le da un beso en la mejilla

Tobi: tobi va a extrañar mucho a sakura-chan – mientras la abrazaba y se iba

Sasori: cuídate hermosa – le da un beso en la frente.

Kakuso: vuelve pronto.

Hidan: chao preciosa no vemos – le guiña el ojo

Itachi le iba a decir algo pero sakura le dio la espalda y lo único que pudo hacer fue dedicarle una mirada de desprecio a pain, quien la ignoro olímpicamente.

Sakura: yo también los voy a extrañar mucho chicos – mientras una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla.

… en konoha….

Kakashi: bueno chicos yo voy a reportar el informe de la misión ustedes descansen – dicho esto desapareció en una nube de humo.

Ino: esta misión estuvo muy difícil, pero lo que no entiendo cómo es que es chica no derroto – decía sumergida en sus pensamientos.

Naruto: pues yo no sé, pero era muy linda y además me regalo esto – dijo mientras sacaba de su porta armas cinco kunais de chakra color naranja – es genial no?.

Ino: ella te dio eso – pregunto asombrada – y que te dijo?

Naruto: pues dijo que los cuidara mucho y que nos volveríamos a ver, también menciono que pueden partir hasta una roca – dijo mientras recordaba más cosas.

Sasuke: eres un idiota dobe, seguro es una trampa o algo así – dijo mientras tomaba uno de los kunais – a demás es imposible que corte una roca mira nada mas – dijo mientras lanzaba una roca al aire junto con el kunai y la roca se volvía polvo, dejando sorprendidos a todos – eso … eso es imposible – se repetía.

Naruto: lo ves teme eso es genial – decía con estrellitas en los ojos.

…. Mientras tanto en la oficina del hokage…

Tercero: así que una haruno causo tanto problema – hablaba con seriedad – pues no hay que dejar que siga causando problemas tu sabes a que me refiero.

Kakashi: si hokage-sama con su permiso me retiro.

Tercero: adelante Kakashi – este desapareció al instante – que hare con ustedes pain y sakura – suspiraba pesadamente.

… ya en el país de la lluvia…. ( Ya han pasado tres semanas desde que se fueron de akatsuki)

Kisame: levántate, no hemos ni empezado – le decía con burla, hace media hora que entrenaban, y kisame no tenia piedad con ella – eres una inútil.

Sakura: _inútil _

_Eres inútil_

_No sirves para nada_

_Eres un estorbo_

_Deberías ser mas como tu hermano_

Esas palabras nadaban en la cabeza de sakura y la hacía recordar su pasado, de su rostro salió una sonrisa cargada de maldad y venganza – se te acabo la suerte atún parlante – dijo mientras empezaba a atacarlo con jutsus de fuego y con sus espadas, logrando hacerles graves herida – te recomiendo no me vuelvas a decir inútil, porque si no podrías salir muerto – le dijo con sorna y burla, mostrándole que ella era superior.

Y así siguió hasta que su hermano le asigno una nueva misión.

Sakura: en qué consiste – pregunto con un tono cortante y altanero.

Pain: tienes que impedir que orochimaru le haga algo al hermano de itachi – dijo con seriedad – y si es necesario ayudarlos a pasar la prueba, te puedes ir – dijo y se sumergió en su pensamientos – _cada día se vuelve más fría, no muestra sus emociones, tengo miedo a que pueda terminar mal._


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola! Jajajaja perdón la tardanza jejeje es que entrar al cole fue difícil, adaptarme al horario entre otras, bueno aquí les traigo de nuevo un capi espero que les guste adiós.**

Kisame: esa niña si sabe pelear, es muy poderosa – se quejaba kisame mientras sostenía uno de sus costados – y no utilizo su dojutsu.

Pain: buen entrenamiento – dice mas serio de lo normal – no le habras llegado a hacer daño o si – lo mira asesinamente – o le dijiste algo para que ella este así de fría? – se acercaba lentamente como asechandolo.

Kisame. Solo le dije que era una inútil – dice restándole importancia pero al momento recibe un puño por parte de pain.

Pain: IDIOTA! YO VI COMO LA TRATASTE, DE MILAGRO SIGUES VIVO, NO LE VUELVAS A DECIR ASÍ –con eso ultimo desaparece y deja a un descolocado kisame.

… en los exámenes chunnin (bosque de la muerte)…

Naruto: no es justo, el ataque de ahora no fue culpa mia – dice rascándose el lugar donde le pego ino.

Sasuke: tenemos que crear una clave – en ese momento se pone en posición de ataque – ese chackra… es de… no puede ser – se repetía.

En ese momento alguien salta de una de las ramas a toda velocidad sin darle tiempo a ninguno de reaccionar, ella empieza a caminar lentamente hacia en pelinegro, sin intensiones de atacar.

Sakura: no viene a hacerle daño a nadie, vengo a como decirlo – pone pose pensativa – así! A ayudarlos… digamos que se que van a tener contratiempos y me mandaron a protegerlos – dice un poco cálida.

Ino: no necesitamos ayuda de una debilucha como tú – dijo con molestia – cierto Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke: si no vienes a hacernos daño ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Dijo mientras ignoraba el comentario de ino y se acercaba a sakura – y ¿Qué es lo que sabes que nosotros no?

Sakura: eres muy curioso sasu-chan, pues que lastima que no te pueda decir – dijo con falsa lamento y de repente se voltea súbitamente, asustando a naruto – Naru-chan! Te acuerdas de mí? – Naruto asiente mientras recuerda su nombre – no soy de las buenas pero tampoco es que sea mala – dice divertida y sonriente.

Naruto: ¡sakura-chan! Claro que me acuerdo de ti, todavía tengo lo que me diste – naruto sale corriendo hacia sakura y hace que ambos caigan, se empieza a abrazar y a restregar a sakura.

Sakura: naruto… - dice téticamente, pero el ni siquiera la escucha, ante eso a sakura se le hincha una venita en la sien, ino cae al mejor estilo anime y a Sasuke le sale una gotita en la cabeza, luego de las innumerables amenazas de la haruno hacia el; se escucha un grito por todo el bosque – NARUTO – y luego de este un grito de dolor.

Naruto está tirado en el suelo con innumerables golpes en su cabeza, los cuales se sobaba, ino estaba que se rompía de la risa, Sasuke tenía una cara de satisfacción y una sonrisa de medio lado, mientras que sakura tenía un cara de fastidio y con algo de burla.

Sakura: ya párate que no te pegue tan duro – decía mientras lo regañaba, pero luego se dirigió a ino – siento si te hice daño la vez pasada, quería darte algo a cambio – de su manos salen 5 shurikens moradas y se las extiende.

Ino: pues no me hiciste nada – coge lo que la pelirrosa le extiende – y gracias – dice mientras le dedica una sonrisa y la abraza, los cual sorprende a la haruno, el único que la abrazaba era su hermano, pero aun así correspondió el abrazo.

De un momento a otro Sasuke y sakura se ponen alerta y gritan: ¡ESCONDANSE!, y así toso retroceden, luego de haberlo hecho paso una ráfaga de viento que dejo desecho todo el campo, luego de un momento ino se encontró con Sasuke, pero como no tenían clave, el empezó a escanear que fuera ella, luego apareció sakura y a lo ultimo naruto, pero este fue apresado por Sasuke y sakura al mismo tiempo.

Sakura: NO TU NO PUEDES ESTAR ACÁ, NO! – dice mientras empieza a alejar a Sasuke del naruto falso – LARGATE DE ACÁ SABANDIJA ASQUEROSA! – dice mientras empieza a mirar a todos lados, el falso naruto de un rápido movimiento noquea a ino – INO!... Sasuke es mejor no separarnos.

Falso naruto: mmmm pero mira, si es la haruno y el uchiha, mmm con cual me quedare – dice mientras de su boca sale una lengua larga con la cual se lame los labios – mmm sabes niñata lo que te allá mandado a hacer tu hermanito a acá no va a tener precio, porque si tratas de pelear contra mí no ganaras, te lo aseguro además de que también te daré el sello – dice mientras empieza a reírse – y tu uchiha, no intentes protegerla no vale la pena, al fin y al cabo ustedes dos vendrán a mí en busca de más poder – se ríe mas fuerte pero después de un momento se queda serio, ya que se oye la carcajada de sakura.

Sakura: SERPIENTE ILUSA, NO LOGRARAS QUE VAYA EN BUSCA DE TU PODER, PORQUE NO SOY UNA MALDITA SERPIENTE AMVICIOSA Y TE JURPO QUE NO TOCARAS MI CUERPÓ OTRA VEZ CON TU ASQUEROSA BOCA –dijo decidida.

Sasuke: seas quien seas, no nos vas a hacer daño, te vamos a vencer – dice igual de decidido.

En ese momento naruto falso se convierte en orochimaru, Sasuke queda sorprendido y sakura mira con enfado el los mira a los ojos, y ellos no alcanzan a reaccionar porque ya están sumergidos en un genjutsu en donde se muestran los peores momentos de sus vidas. Tanto sakura y Sasuke tratan de salirse per son capaces. Y caen al suelo, ambos tratan de levantarse y medio lo logran, levantan la vista y ven que orochimaro les lanza dos kunais, es ese momento ambos tratan de moverse y saltan de rama en rama, pero a la haruno la alcanzo un kuni, así que Sasuke reacciona rápidamente y la carga y se aíslan en una rama.

Sakura: mmmm – se saca el kunai y cierra los ojos para no gritar, va a abrir la boca para poder desahogar su dolor, pero en ese momento Sasuke la besa para no dejar oír el grito, l principio se sorprende pero luego sigue el beso.


End file.
